


A Missed Shot And Broken Glass

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 14: "Don't tell Treville"A short on Aramis training D'Artagnan.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Musketeers





	A Missed Shot And Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is very unedited but I wanted to write a short on D'Artagnan's training during his earlier days.
> 
> Enjoy!

The shattering of glass resonated throughout the empty room.

The armorie's window completely shattered. Leaving nothing but a gaping hole leading towards the courtyard.

Aramis raised his eyebrows as D'Artagnan stood in shock.

He was usually a good shot. 

Usually.

It started out when Athos suggested that Aramis give D'Artagnan a few pointers on shooting with the different pistols available to the Musketeer garrison. 

While D'Artagnan argued that he was comfortable with the pistol he currently had, Aramis told him it wouldn't hurt to be familiar with different pistols. 

Especially if he lost his pistol during a battle and needed a new one.

So he agreed.

Everything had started out fine. Aramis had gone over the differences between the pistols. How they may look the same but their weight or their ammunition affected the way they shot. And D'Artagnan had been a diligent student. Studying the different pistols and taking note of what Aramis said, even asking questions.

The trouble began when Aramis decided that they should practice their shooting indoors due to the bad weather.

Now they had a broken armory window. 

A target that was still in one piece.

And two Musketeers who were trying to figure out how the hell they were going to explain this.

Aramis answered the last question quickly.

Aramis looked at D'Artagnan before he moved to take the pistol and arrange the room exactly as they had found it.

Leaving behind no trace of their presence, except for the broken window.

D'Artagnan started to ask Aramis what they should do about the window when Aramis grabbed him by the arm and hurried him out of the room and said, "Don't tell Treville."


End file.
